1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swimming pool cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swimming pool skimmer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to include fluid flow from and in association with the outlet of a swimming pool pump to direct fluid flow into a skimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pool cleaning apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,622 wherein a basket member in cooperation with a suction member is arranged to clean debris from the top surface of a swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,060; 4,518,495; 3,856,679; and 4,606,819 are further examples of swimming pool cleaning and skimmer structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact and readily retrofitted swimming pool cleaning apparatus relative to a swimming pool and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.